


Albus Potter and the Redemption of Slytherin

by orphan_account



Series: Harry Potter-The Next Generation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Ravenclaw Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Albus Potter is sorted into Slytherin he vows to end people's prejudices against the house by being the best student Hogwarts has ever known. The story of Albus Potters 1st year of Hogwarts!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try writing fan fiction instead of reading it for once please enjoy and don't be to hard on me this is my first story.

Albus was terrified. His dad had told him that  ~~~~it was okay if he was put in Slytherin but the taunts James gave still haunted Albus' mind. After all Voldemort was in Slytherin. These thoughts echoed through Albus' brain as he entered the Hogwarts Express. Walking through the train Albus saw his big brother hanging with some of his fellow 2nd year friends, Molly and Louis were hanging with some fellow Hufflepuffs, and Dominique heatedly arguing about whether football was better than quidditch with some Ravenclaw. Seeing his family happy with their friends made him nervous. What if he never found anyone to call a friend and had to hang out with Uncle Longbottom during lunch? Before he started fully freaking out his cousin Rose approached him from behind. "Hey cousin! Where are we going to sit?" she asks excitedly, "My dad says that the people you sit with on your first trip to Hogwarts will be friends for life. Just look at my mum and dad and uncle Harry. They met on the express and are still friends 26 years later. This may be the most important choice of our entire life." She says all of this in one breath.

"Breathe." Al tells her and pulling her into the closest compartment that he thought was closed. However when he went to sit down there was a high squeal of surprise from under him. Al immediately got up and saw a small pale blonde boy in the space previously under him. "I'm so sorry!" Albus says feeling horrible "I didn't realize someone else was in here! We'll go now I'm so sorry again." Albus rambled as he was exiting the compartment.

"You can stay." the small blond boy said quietly. "If you want to that is I wouldn't want to pressure you into doing something you didn't want to," he adds on quickly.

"Oh, okay," says Albus "My name's Albus by the way. Albus Potter" 

"Scorpius Malfoy," Malfoy Al's dad's worst enemy, next to Voldemort, was named Malfoy, but Albus decided he wouldn't prejudge anybody based on who their parents are. "Nice to meet you."

Albus was about to say something along the lines of  _you too_ but Rose beat him to it. "Nice to meet you also, I'm Rose Weasley." She put out her hand and Scorpius shook it.

After introductions they fall into easy conversation. Albus finds himself thinking that maybe Rose was right and they will be friends for the rest of his life but he hopes none of them end up getting married that would be gross. The sound of an elderly woman and the sound of a trolley knocks him out of his thoughts. 

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asks as if this is the thousandth time she's asked wich now that he thinks of it, it probably is. Before Albus left for Hogwarts his mum gave him a small sack of galleons for candies from the trolley but Albus could get candy anytime for way cheaper than the trolley witch was selling and there was probably loads of ways a sack of galleons may come in handy later so Albus politely declined. Rose however bought 3 chocolate frogs, one for each of them, and a pack of Berty Botts Every Flavored Beans. Scorpius, like him, didn't buy anything.

When the trolley witch leaves Rose distributes the two extra chocolate frogs to him and Scorpius and pockets the every flavor beans. When she looks at her card a groan escapes her lips. "I got Uncle Harry  _again_ one would hope that the makers of these cards would at least try to be more creative when there putting people on these cards." Rose complains like this whenever she gets one of our relatives on a card. Albus truly believe she sometimes forgets they were a crucial part of the second wizarding war.

"I got Bathilda Bagshot!" Scorpius says excitedly after viewing his card, "Did you know that she wrote  _Hogwarts: A History_? I think she's one of the best historians of the century!" 

"Ugh, You sound just like my mum," Rose complains. Oddly Al doesn't mind listening to Scorpius talk about historians and the history of Hogwarts. "Anyway who did you get Albus?" Rose asks turning to me.

"Um," Al says while finally opening his box and looking at the card "I got Alastor Moody" Al says sounding indifferent, he had heard mention of the name but never really knew what the man did except that he had the nickname madeye moody because he had a magical glass eye that could apparently see through anything.

However where Albus didn't much care for Alastor Moody Scorpius looked about ready bust from excitement. "Alastor Moody! From the original Order of the Phoenix?! That's so cool!" Scorpius exclaims. 

"Personally I think Dumbledore's Army is far cooler," Rose says. They then get into a heated discussion over which is cooler Dumbledore's Army or the Order of the Phoenix. Albus doesn't join in the argument partly because he doesn't want to pick sides and partly because his mid had drifted back to the sorting ceremony, his old worries coming back to his brain.  _What if I'm in Slytherin and everyone hates me? What if Scorpius hates me?_ For some reason that thought made Albus worry even more than he already was. He must have been lost in thought for longer than he thought because when he looked up there was a short skinny perky girl with short  mousy brown hair wearing blue Ravenclaw Robes and a shiny Head Girl Badge.

"Hello," she said sweetly "My name is Misty Fudge, I am Head Girl this year and a Proud Ravenclaw." Albus thought something about her seemed vaguely familiar but he ignored it. "We're getting close to Hogwarts now so I suggest you put your robes on soon." The way she said it made it feel more like a command than a suggestion. "Try to look nice," she said "You want to give a good impression to your new housemates. I hope to see some of you around. Maybe we'll get some talented Ravenclaws this year, that would be fantastic! Have a wonderful first year!" She said the last part with a gigantic smile Albus believed was probably fake.

When Misty left they all hurriedly put on their robes. After they were finished Scorpius spoke up almost timidly, "What house do you guys think you'll will be in?"

Rose answered immediately, "My dad always said Gryffindor is the best house but my mum said that any house can be great. Personally I believe that I will be put in Gryffindor, I am a Weasley. But Louis and Molly are Hufflepuffs but they don't count. I hope I'm not a Hufflepuff that would be truly horrendous not that there's anything wrong with Hufflepuff they're just boring in my opinion. But yes I do believe I will be in Gryffindor." After her long speech with no breathing in between Rose is almost wheezing when she's finished. "How about you Scor," Rose asks "I'm calling you Scor now by the way thats your new nickname for all eternity."

"Um okay" Scorpius says then responds to Rose's question, " Well all of my family previous to me have been Slytherins but my dad told me that I should not feel obligated to be in Slytherin but to be honest I don't know what house fits me. What about you Albus?" Scorpius asks kindly.

All of Albus' fears come rushing back. He should just say Gryffindor like Rose and ask the hat to place him there but Scorpius' family were Slytherins and nobody truly evil could produce someone as sweet as Scorpius. Maybe Slytherin isn't that bad if Scorpius came from there. "I-I think I may be put in Slytherin but I don't know for sure," Albus adds the second part in a rush under his breath.

"Thats cool," Scorpius says and Rose nods.

"Personally, I kind if wanted us all to be in Gryffindor together like my mum, dad, and Uncle Harry," Rose says kind of glumly. "But if all of us are in different houses then we could make an inter-house alliance that rules the school!" Rose sounds much more excited at the thought of this. They soon become engrossed in conversation about how they will rule the school with their inter-house alliance.

Before any of them know it the Hogwarts Express had come to a stop and they were leaving their compartments. Albus was almost worried about figuring out where they needed to go but before this could become a true concern a voice yelled, "First years! Over hear! First Years! This way!" Albus decided he should probably go over toward the voice. When he got there he saw man who was easily 11ft tall. Soon the rest of his fellow first years had gathered around the gigantic man. "Hello! My name is Hagrid and I am the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. I am also your care of magical creatures teacher but no need to call me professor just Hagrid will work." 

While Hagrid was talking Scorpius had leaned closer to Albus and whispered, "Hagrid was a crucial part of the Battle of Hogwarts he got giants on our side it was great." How does he even know that? Albus will have to ask him later. While Albus was thinking the rest of the group began to move closer to the lake. He followed them and saw what was happening. They were getting into canoes. Albus found that odd, shouldn't there be a more magical method of transportation? Al didn't voice his opinion though and got into a canoe with Scorpius and Rose. It wasn't a pleasant ride. Al never knew how hard it would be to operate a canoe and was glad when it was over. 

Albus' first impression of Hogwarts was how big it was. Seeing it made him feel slightly intimidated but the feeling was soon demolished when Scorpius and Rose came by either side of him. "Together?" Rose asked. 

"Together," Scorpius and Albus replied in unison. They then linked arms and headed up the stares.

The group of first years stopped before the entrance of the great hall. Then Uncle Longbottom came in front of them. Well Mum and Dad said he's Professor Longbottom in school but to Albus he'll always be Uncle Longbottom. "Welcome to Hogwarts! Today you will be sorted into one of the four house Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin." Albus zones out after that because he know what is going to happen. They will be sorted then have the start of term feast. James told him everything that happened when he came back from his first semester of school. Before he knew it however they were forming a line and marching into the dining hall. Once they were all the way inside the sorting hat began to sing.

_Welcome Welcome the journey starts anew_

_New Slytherins Hufflepuffs Gryffindors and Ravenclaws too_

_The brave the_ _cunning the loyal and the smart_

_Together will form a bond that will not easily come apart_

_Appreciate your time of levity and_ _joy_

_For what you care about they may one day destroy_

"Well that was ominous," whispers Rose. Albus nods his head in agreement. 

"Thank you very much," says Professor Longbottom "When I call your name please come up to be sorted. Christian Abott." Christian walks up and the sorting hat is placed on his head.  _Gryffindor!_ the hat yells after a few seconds of contemplation. The Gryffindor table goes wild at having the first kid sorted into their house. Albus zones out for a while until he hears Scorpius' name called. Albus is curious what Scorpius' house will be. He said his entire family was in Slytherin but he didn't know if he'd be in it too. After three minutes Albus started getting antsy. What was taking the hat so long? After three more minutes his antsyness turned into nervousness. Albus knew that sortings usually don't take this long. After a few more seconds the hat finally screeches out  _Ravenclaw!_ For a moment there is silence everyone must have thought Scorpius would be in Slytherin. After the few horribly long seconds the Ravenclaw table begins to cheer while the Slytherins glare at poor Scorpius. Albus feels bad for him and hopes nothing like that happens when he is sorted.

In the back of his mind Albus recognizes Rose being sorted into Gryffindor and his family friends Lorcan and Lysander sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively. Soon to soon Albus reckons his name is called. As he walks up toward the hat he can feel the eyes of his fellow classmates on him. Al knows that everyone in the great hall except maybe James believes he will be sorted into Gryffindor. That he will be just like his dad. Suddenly Albus realizes something, he doesn't want to be like his dad he doesn't want to be the next Harry Potter. When Albus finally arrives at the stool and the hat is placed on his head he thinks  _Put me into whatever house that will. let me be the best me possible._ After this it only takes a beat for the hat to screech out  ~~~~ _Slytherin!_ Complete silence however this time its worse than Scorpius' because everyone thought he was overcoming his evil parentage but for Albus its like he's becoming evil and turning his back on good. This thought angers Albus. How dare people judge others just because of what house they're in? He'll show them that not all Slytherins are destined to become evil. He'll show them by being the best student that has ever attended Hogwarts. Albus Potter is going to redeem Slytherin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be better and introduce more new and old characters. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
